Love Loss And Love Again
by Silent Deathbringer
Summary: A Soriku thing, if you have a problem with homosexuality don't read this


**Summary:** This is a Soriku fan fiction, contains yaoi and mentions of yuri so if you don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **The characters and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix/ Disney

X.X.X

Riku's morning was warm and cheerful. Birds chirping and children laughing outside in the summer air. To bad he had no idea it would all come crashing down on him, later that same day.

"Riku, I don't feel good," Sora groaned at about 9:33 that morning. Riku instantly went into worry mode.

"What hurts?" Riku asked, Turning over in bed to look at Sora's face, "You do look a little pale," he pressed the palm of his hand to Sora's forehead, "Sora, I think you have fever, your burning up."

"My heads throbbing," Sora said, "It feels like its going to explode."

"Stay here, I'll go downstairs and get you some aspirin and water," with that said Riku rolled out of bed, and walked downstairs to the hallway closet where most of their _normal _items were kept. When he was back upstairs and in their bedroom, Sora was in the same

position he'd been in before.

"Here take this, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Sora asked after he swallowed two pills.

"To call work, telling Cissnei I can't come in today."

"No, its ok."

"You sure?" Riku asked uncertainly

"Yeah," Sora said, trying to reassure Riku, "I'm sure it's just a cold or the flu nothing

Serious."

"Alright, but don't strain yourself while I'm gone, and I'll call you so when the phone rings, answer it."

"Don't worry," Sora paused to yawn, "I'll be fine."

"You better be, I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

"Don't worry Riku, nothing will."

"You can tell me not to worry all you want, but I still will, because I love you."

"So I'll see you when I get home. Take it easy until I get back alright?"

"Kay, I love you."

Riku smiled as his heart fluttered at hearing those words. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Sora's lips. "Love you too, I'll see you at 3:00."

X.X.X

It was 12:57 when he got that dreaded call. "Mr. Hikaru," Riku's secretary called, "Phone for you."

"Thank you Cissnei," Riku took the phone from her hand, brought the receiver up to his mouth and began to speak.

"Hello."

"Yes, is this Riku Hikaru?" Asked the voice on the other side of the phone line.

"Yes it is, may I ask who you are?"

"This is doctor Lazard, I work at Destiny Hospital. I'm sorry to say that your boyfriend

Sora had a heart attack. One of your neighbors called the hospital because they saw him collapse through their window." Riku stood there for a moment to dry and let it all sink in

before he spoke again.

"C-can I come see him?"

"I think that would be for the best."

"I'm on my way now," Riku hung up the phone and summoned a Corridor of Darkness, stepped through it and within seconds, was inside the hospital.

X.X.X

"Are you Riku," a man with long blonde hair and glasses asked Riku.

"Yes."

"Follow me," without asking any questions, Riku followed the man he assumed to be Lazard. When they stopped in front of a hospital room Lazard turned and faced Riku, then said, "He's in bad shape, right now he's asleep, has been for about 2 hours and he shows no sign of waking up any time soon. You should try some physical contact, also try talking to him.

Riku didn't grant him a reply, all he did was open the door and stare at what he saw. Sora was hooked up to a heart rate monitor and an IV was sticking out of his arm, oxygen mask attached to his face. Sora's chest slowly moving and the steady beep of the heart rat monitor was the only way Riku knew that Sora was still with him.

Riku pulled the chair that was in the corner over to Sora's bed. He lifted his hand to Sora's cheek and began to stroke it. _"I knew I shouldn't of left you alone. I should have been there for you when you needed me," _Riku leaned down and kissed Sora's forehead, "I'll be right back." Riku left the room and asked a passing nurse if he could use one the hospitals' phones. After she led him to one, he punched in 7 digits and waited for the person on the other end to pick up.

"Hello," a soft female voice said on the phone.

"Kairi, can you and Olette please come to the hospital?"

"Why, what happened," Kairi asked alarmed.

"I'll explain later, just please."

"We'll be there soon."

"Thanks Kai," Riku hung up the phone and walked back to Sora's room. When he was back inside he sat in the chair again and waited for the two girls to show up. He waited about 20 minutes until he heard the door creek open, and saw Kairi and Olette come in.

Olette's hands flew to her mouth Kairi looked as if she would burst into tears any second.

"Oh Riku," Olette said, "I'm so sorry."

Kairi came up behind Riku and embraced him in a comforting hug, "Don't worry Riku, Sora been through worse then this, he'll pull through." All of a sudden the heart rat monitor sped up then came the long beep, signaling Riku's worst fear,

"Sora, Sora wake up," Riku gently began to shake Sora's shoulders. "Sora this isn't funny."

"Riku," Kairi said in a soft voice he's gone."

"No, he can't be gone, he can't be."

Kairi began to cry, Olette walked to her and began to slowly rock her. "Sshh, it'll be alright Kairi."

"_Don't worry Sora," _Riku thought as he summoned Way to Dawn, _"I'll see you soon, I swear."_

"Riku don't!" Olette yelled, but it was to late Riku had run Way to Dawn through his chest, releasing his heart.

X.X.X

Riku's eyes snapped open in the darkness, he was covered in sweat, he brought his hand up to his face and he knew he'd been crying. "It was just a dream,"

"Riku, what's wrong," Sora asked because it was unusual for Riku to be up at this time of night.

"Nothing, at least, not anymore," Riku rolled on top of Sora's smaller frame, leaned down and pressed his lips to Sora's in a passionate kiss. Sora's reaction was almost instant. Riku moved his hands downwards to Sora's stomach and grazed it with his nail, Sora's reaction was a deep purr. Riku moved his lips down to Sora's throat and bit down on the soft flesh earning a throaty moan. When Riku finally rolled off Sora, he reached for his hand, when he found it he brought it up to his tips and kissed it.

"Sora I wanna ask you something."

"What is it?" Riku turned on his side and brought a small box from the bedside table. Turned the light on and looked Sora in the eye, "I know this a little unclassic, but," Riku got on the floor, on one knee and said "Sora, I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so, will you marry me?"

"Oh my god, yes. YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU. " Sora jumped on Riku and kissed him while he cried tears of joy. All was at peace again or at least until there's another adventure.

X.X.X

**Author Notes: **Well that's that lovey dovey sad happy stuff. Your comments are appreciated so push the blue button, and review. Oh my bad PLEASE review.


End file.
